<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pin Me Down and Knock Me Up by firebird68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415178">Pin Me Down and Knock Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68'>firebird68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Couple, Deepthroat, F/M, Impregnation, Knocked up, Married Couple, Mating Press, Reluctant, husband, rough, wife - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man wants to have a child. His wife isn't so sure about it. She decides to give him a give for his birthday; her tight, fertile, unprotected pussy. He just has to take it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pin Me Down and Knock Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I just think you should think it over is all.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it, okay?” Jessica replied. “I’ve gotta go or I’ll be late.”</p><p>“Okay, have a good time.” Chris replied before leaning in and kissing her goodbye.</p><p>Jessica breathed a sigh as she closed her car door and chewed on her bottom lip, deep in thought. This conversation had been going on between her and her husband Chris for a few weeks now and she still wasn’t decided. Taking a deep breath, she started her car and pulled out of the driveway. The bakery was just a few minutes away and she was soon heading in the small, local shop. She was meeting her friend, Chelsea, for coffee. Jessica and Chelsea had been friends since high school and had gone to the same college together, as well. Chelsea smiled and waved at her when she noticed her friend walk in. Jessica returned the wave and held up a finger to indicate she’d be there shortly as she strode to the counter to order a coffee and a scone. A minute later, she was sitting across from her friend with a steaming cup of dark roast and a sweet pastry wrapped in wax paper.</p><p>“Hey, girl!” Chelsea greeted. “How have ya been?”</p><p>“I’m good, how are you?” Jessica responded.</p><p>“Ugh, work!” Chelsea said, rolling her eyes. “There’s this new girl who just transferred into our department and she’s always causing drama and arguments with everyone else. I mean seriously, when you’re new somewhere, just don’t rock the boat, ya know? Like, who does this girl think she…bla…bla…bla…”</p><p>Jessica began to zone out of Chelsea’s story. She was definitely a bit of a gossip and Jessica had heard nearly every detail of her office dynamics before. Who was dating who, who had cheated on their SO, who was causing trouble, et cetera. Jessica’s mind was still focused on the conversation she had cut off with Chris earlier. She didn’t even notice Chelsea trying to get her attention until her fingers snapped in front of her.<br/>
“Helloooo?” Chelsea asked. “Earth to Jessica, come in Jessica, anyone home Jessica?”</p><p>“Oh, jeez, I’m sorry!” Jessica startled back to reality. “I was just zoning out there a bit.”</p><p>“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Chelsea joked. “So what’s on your mind then?”</p><p>Jessica hesitated, not sure if she wanted to talk about this right now.</p><p>“Come on, girl.” Chelsea whined. “You can tell me anything. I only gossip about people from the office. So, what is it? Spit it out, lady.”</p><p>“It’s about Chris.” Jessica relented.</p><p>“Oh my god, don’t tell me he cheated on you!” Chelsea gasped.</p><p>“NO!” Jessica protested. “No, no, no. Nothing like that. He’s amazing. He would never cheat on me.”</p><p>“Good thing for him. I woulda killed him if he cheated on you!” Chelsea said, with a wink. “Then what is it that’s wrong?”</p><p>“Well…” Jessica started. “He wants to have kids.”</p><p>“Yeah, so? I thought you wanted to have kids one day, too.”</p><p>“I do! It’s just…it’s a big step. I’m only twenty three and he’s only twenty four. Don’t you think that’s too young? We’ve only been married for a year now.”</p><p>“Girl,” Chelsea sipped her latte, “You got yourself a good man. Quite a hunk, I might add. He has a good job. You have a nice house. You love each other. Why not let him put a bun in your oven?”</p><p>Jessica’s cheeks flushed red at Chelsea’s nonchalant description of the act.</p><p>“I don’t know, I’m still nervous. Like I said, it’s a big step.” Jessica answered.</p><p>“Okay, take some advice from ya girl.” Chelsea continued chewing her biscuit. “His birthday is next month, right?”</p><p>Jessica nodded.</p><p>“Okay, so let that be his birthday present. Tell him not to bring it up again and then surprise him on his birthday.”</p><p>Jessica sipped on her coffee, thoughtfully, mulling the idea over in her head.</p><p>“At least consider it.” Chelsea added. “That’s the way I would go. Now let me get back to my story.”</p><p>Jessica and Chelsea chatted for a while longer about nothing particularly important until they had gotten all their stories and gossip out.</p><p>“Just remember what I said, girl.” Chelsea shouldered her purse. “You’ll be fine.”</p><p>Chelsea motioned her hand in a circle out from her stomach, mimicking a pregnant belly, and winked before she waved to the barista and went to her car. Jessica just shook her head and blew out a breath and said goodbye to the barista as well, following her friend out the door.</p><p>Jessica spent the next couple days idly mulling over what Chelsea had suggested. The more she thought about it, the more she shockingly found herself agreeing with her crazy friend. Pulling out her phone one afternoon, she looked at the calendar app to see what day Chris’s birthday fell on. Perfect! His birthday fell on a Sunday this year. She knew Chris wouldn’t ask for any gift or anything so this made things easy for her. A Sunday in October, she knew he would want to watch football, him being a huge Pittsburgh Steelers fan. She would fix him a sandwich and an ice-cold beer and let him watch his football game without her in the room. Then…she would let him have sex with her, no condoms, no pills. Completely bare and finishing inside her.</p><p>Now that Jessica had resolved herself to this, she began to make some plans. She had an idea in her mind of how she wanted it to go down and, for that, she would need to order a few items online. As the weeks passed, she made sure to be home whenever one of the packages arrived so she could quickly hide them from her hubby before he accidentally stumbled across them. Chris didn’t bring up having children again which was a relief for Jessica. She was terrible at keeping secrets and was sure he would read something in her face that would ruin her surprise if he asked her about it.<br/>
The days couldn’t pass fast or slow enough for Jessica. She was filled with excitement and bundles of nerves at the same time. The day did finally come though. Jessica woke up at her usual time of eight o’clock. Chris was still snoring away next to her. She extricated herself from his arms, slowly, as to not disturb him, and went off to shower and get dressed. She spent the morning nervously watching TV and just killing time until she heard the shower turn on, indicating that Chris was awake. Twenty minutes later, he ambled from the bedroom and down to the living room. Jessica greeted him with a flying hug and a big smile.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, baby!” She greeted him.</p><p>Chris stumbled a bit as his wife’s petite body collided into him unexpectedly before he smiled and returned the embrace, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“Thank you, Jess.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Come, come.” Jessica ordered, pulling him toward the living room couch. “You slept in, goofy. Your game is starting in twenty minutes. Sit.”</p><p>Jessica pushed him gently backwards onto the couch.</p><p>“Just let me get a drink first.” Chris started to rise.</p><p>“Sit your butt down, mister!” Jessica commanded, jumping on his lap to straddle him and push him back down to the cushion. Her boobs squished against his face. “I’ll take care of it. You watch your pregame show or whatever it is.”</p><p>She gave him a quick peck on the lips before rising from his lap and strolling off into the kitchen. She could almost feel his gaze watching her ass bounce with each step as she left and was very glad she had chosen some booty shorts this morning.</p><p>‘Need to get that bad boy warming up for the main event later tonight.’ She thought, as she opened the fridge.</p><p>Pulling out ingredients, she began to make a sandwich the way she knew Chris liked. Foot long sesame roll, turkey, mayo, honey mustard, pickles, onions. She thought it was a pretty generic combination, but he always ordered that whenever they went out for subs. She finished it off by cutting the sandwich into quarters and arranging them on a plate. She waited until she heard the Sunday afternoon NFL music come on, signaling the impending start of the game before she reached up to remove a glass mug from the cupboard and poured a cold beer into it. With that, she grabbed a small bag of potato chips and gently clamped her teeth around the end of the bag. With her hands free, she picked up the mug and plate and sashayed into the living room to where her husband was seated.</p><p>He looked up at her as she came to stand by him holding the food. She slowly leaned down, bending only at the waist, and set the plate and drink on the coffee table. She knew he was getting a good view of her robust cleavage from the way she was positioned. Holding eye contact with him, she lowered even further, setting the bag of chips next to the plate and releasing it from her mouth. Rising back up, she stepped toward him and once again straddled his lap, facing him.</p><p>“Is that good, daddy?” she asked in an innocent little girl voice that was anything but innocent.</p><p>Chris just stared up at her, speechless, and nodded, stammering out an affirmative yes. His hands came up to grip her cushiony hips and his face buried into her neck and soft, pillowy mounds on her chest, as he gently kissed and groped her. She allowed him to indulge himself in her body, feeling his excitement pressing into her through his pants.</p><p>“Oh, look! Kickoff Is starting!” Jessica suddenly exclaimed, bouncing up from his lap. “Enjoy your game, baby!”</p><p>Jessica pranced out of the living room and upstairs to their bedroom before her poor hubby could protest. She giggled as she stretched out on the bed.</p><p>‘You’re an evil bitch, Jessica.’ She thought to herself as she opened Netflix on her laptop. ‘He is going to destroy you later, you little minx!’</p><p>The next couple hours were pretty simple. Jessica left him alone to enjoy his guy time with his Steelers. Occasionally, she would sneak out to the second-floor railing that overlooked the living room and watch him. He was completely immersed in the game and quietly enjoyed his sandwich and beer. Once in a while he would shout something at the TV in either excitement or disappointment as the plays transpired. Jessica couldn’t believe how easy it was to make a guy happy. Make him a sandwich and leave him alone with his sports for a few hours on Sunday? She could definitely handle that. She carefully monitored how much time was left in the game so that she could perfectly time her next gift. Her nerves continued to build with each passing minute and she could swear time was punishing her for being a tease by going slower.</p><p>With a few minutes left on the game clock, Jessica pulled out all the items she had ordered for today. Stripping down, she slipped on the shirt and bottoms she had picked out. Next, she put her long brown hair up into a ponytail and fit the ring gag that she had ordered into her mouth, buckling it behind her. A leather collar that said ‘kitten’ followed that. Finally, she clicked some handcuffs onto her left wrist before putting her hands behind her back and doing the same to her other, leaving her hands locked away behind her. Standing in front of her full-length mirror, she looked herself up and down and was very pleased with what she saw.</p><p>Her body was very much on display in the outfit she had on. She had gone for some simple, black bikini bottoms with side ties. They were so small and revealing and she would never consider wearing them in public but they accentuated her wide, baby-making hips perfectly made her fat ass and slim waist look so amazing, she knew Chris would love them. The only other article of clothing she was wearing that wasn’t a collar, gag, or cuffs, was her shirt.</p><p>She had ordered the shirt online. It was a tank top style, but, like the bottoms, it wasn’t suitable for public. It was so small and tight, it was laughable to think it was a shirt. Her large Double-D breast were squished up and spilling out the top and sides. It made her cleavage and side boobs look fantastic. On the front of the shirt was some simple giant lettering that read ‘PIN ME DOWN AND KNOCK ME UP’. The word ‘PIN’ was stretched and distorted by her boobs but it was still all perfectly legible.</p><p>Swallowing down her saliva as best she could with her mouth locked open, she began to sneak down the stairs and into the living room. She stopped a few yards behind the couch and just waited. The game was winding the final seconds down and Jessica noticed the Steelers were winning by a comfortable margin which made her happy that he would be happy.</p><p>As the game ended and the clock changed to final score, Chris downed the remainder of his drink and stood up to go to the kitchen and get another one. He froze as he noticed Jessica stood there and his eyes widened in shock as he took in her appearance. She just stood there, obediently, and let him eye-fuck her until whenever he decided to take action. It didn’t take long. As he read the writing on her shirt, Jessica noticed an immediate change in his demeanor. His eyes narrowed and took on a more aggressive look. Jessica’s breath caught with excitement as she watched her amazing, kind, gentle husband transform into a predator right before her eyes.</p><p>She could tell the moment his primal instincts to breed took over and within seconds, he was strolling toward her. He stood in front of her, towering over his five foot two wife with his six foot one frame and looked her over, hungrily. Just his demeanor was sending heat through Jessica’s entire body. She had never seen Chris act like this. Jessica squealed as Chris wordlessly threw her over his shoulder and began to climb the stairs, bringing her to the bedroom. She playfully struggled against him lightly but his grip around her legs tightened immediately and a sudden smack to her vulnerable rear drew another squeal from Jessica and sent a clear message. She was now his and she wasn’t getting away. Chris dropped Jessica onto the bed like a sack of potatoes and rolled her onto her stomach. Bending over and placing a hand on her back to hold her in place, he brought his face down to her ear.</p><p>“So this is why you were teasing me earlier, hmm?” he growled, his tone sending shivers through Jessica. “Well it worked. Maybe a little too well. I am going to enjoy this.”</p><p>“But first,” </p><p>Jessica shrieked as his grip tightened around her ankle and pulled her legs off the edge of the mattress, leaving her bent over before him. “I’m going to punish you for taunting me earlier.”</p><p>Jessica yelped as Chris’s hand rained down on her scarcely clad backside, leaving a bright red mark and sending tingling pain shooting through her. Another slap brought with it another cute and shrill sound from his wife’s mouth. The sound sent blood rushing to his groin. He rubbed the ass of his vulnerable and fussing woman, warming her up for another smack, which he delivered shortly thereafter. Each successive spank elicited an adorable yip or yelp from his prey and made him all the more eager to hear more. After a dozen or so punishing swats to Jessica’s delicious booty, Chris relented.</p><p>Jessica whimpered as her bottom stung. She was sure it was red and had handprints decorating her cheeks. She flinched as she felt Chris’s hand return to her ass only to relax as she felt him gently rubbing and caressing her smarting rear. She sighed in pleasure as he softly massaged her, pressing pleasant kisses to her sore behind. She giggled internally, shocked at how good Chris was at being dominant. They had never had any raunchy and rough sex like this before and she was quite enjoying it. With a light pat on her butt, Chris stood and gently eased Jessica off of the bed and into a kneeling position on the floor. He took ahold of her chin in his right hand and circled his thumb around her full lips which were still spread in a wide O by the large ring gag buckled around her head.</p><p>“Since this hole is open and waiting,” Chris said. “I think I’ll just take ownership of it and use it how I see fit.”</p><p>He released her chin from his grasp and began unbuckling his belt and jeans.</p><p>“Not much you could do to stop me anyway.” He chuckled as his pants hit the floor, his boxer briefs following swiftly behind.</p><p>Jessica’s breath caught as she beheld her hubby’s manhood. He was in full force today. She had never seen him this excited and engorged in the years she had known him. It seemed like he had gained a half inch in length and he looked noticeably thicker around. This was the first time she felt her nerves creeping back in and she realized she might live to regret teasing him into hardness earlier today. His penis was normally already too large for her to take all of it into her pussy. Now, with his length approaching nine inches, she realized she may have bitten off more than she could chew.</p><p>Chris didn’t give her much time to think about it though. His right hand took hold of her ponytail and leveled her mouth directly at the head of his cock. His hips slowly pushed himself into her awaiting hole. Jessica did her best to use her tongue. She flicked it around his intruding member and attempted to massage her man as best she could. She was finding the prospect difficult, however. She was used to more conventional blowjobs. The kind where she simply kneeled before Chris and applied suction and massaging techniques with her mouth and whatever her mouth didn’t cover, her hands would pick up the slack, sliding up and down the remaining length.</p><p>This was much different to that. Jessica wasn’t able to do the techniques she normally did that had Chris shooting off within ten minutes. Her lips and jaw were locked rigid, her hands were trapped away behind her back, and her tongue simply couldn’t pick up the slack. She could feel Chris getting more and  more anxious. Those emotions translated into another couple inches of his cock being slid past her lips. Jessica’s mouth was now completely full. She had a good three inches in her which left her mouth at max capacity. Saliva that had been building up now dripped down her chin and onto the floor. Jessica could feel Chris’s head dangerously close to the back of her mouth. All it would take was a little shift and-…GAHK!</p><p>Just as she had been thinking it, her tongue accidentally rubbed the bottom of Chris’s shaft. His resulting twitch of pleasure sent the head of his penis forward where it slammed into the top of Jessica’s esophagus, triggering her novice gag reflex. Her subsequent reflexive back arch sent her head careening further forward towards Chris’s hips where she felt his tip begin to prod open her windpipe. Jessica immediately pulled her head back. Just as she felt the pressure retreat off her uvula, saving her from a second gag, she felt her head’s motion instantly stopped by Chris’s strong hand still gripping her ponytail.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going, Jess?”</p><p>Jessica looked up at him, nervously.</p><p>“I told you, I’m taking ownership of your mouth.” He reminded her. “And I want more.”</p><p>Jessica couldn’t even react to him before she felt his penis begin a slow but steady back and forth motion. Each thrust got dangerously close to poking her gag reflex and she whined, but she couldn’t do anything. Eventually, as Chris’s thrusts became more and more erratic and less controlled, he began colliding with her larynx and ripping more gags from her.</p><p>As Jessica struggled to handle the roughest oral she had ever experienced, she realized something that shocked her. She was soaking wet. She was very much enjoying being used like this. No one had ever fucked her mouth before and it was waking up a new side of her that she never knew she had. It was still very uncomfortable for her every time Chris’s cock slammed into her trachea, but her body didn’t care what her mind was thinking. She could feel herself somehow climbing the mountain towards her orgasm and it shocked her to think she would ever cum from a blowjob. She had heard of other women doing it before but didn’t think it was possible.</p><p>Jessica was shook from her thoughts as she felt Chris’s second hand join the first behind her head and grip her skull below her ponytail-fuck-handle. He began to thrust harder and faster and with much more aggression. Now every push was bashing her poor uvula and causing her to gag. She was a novice at this and one could hear it in the sounds emanating from her. She closed her eyes tightly as he facefucked her with urgency until one time, he didn’t retreat.</p><p>Her eyes flew open as she felt him continue to press on into unexplored territory. Her tight entrance began waning under his onslaught and started giving purchase into her throat. She began to panic a bit as she felt her esophagus stretching with each millimeter that forced its way into her. Her body twitched and convulsed as her throat tried its darndest to expel the foreign invader that was expanding it for the first time. Unfortunately, the muscles of Jessica’s gullet were no match for Chris’s thick and rigid member and he slowly but surely made progress down her throat.</p><p>Jessica’s wide eyes watched as her husband’s navel inched its way toward her face until she finally felt her small nose press into his crotch, confirming the fact that he had struck bottom. Jessica’s neck was bulging obscenely and she could feel the leather collar flexing and stretching with her. Her throat had been a virgin but a few minutes ago and now, it was being cruelly distended by Chris’s monster cock. Jessica had never felt so full in her life. As her neck muscles reflexively tried to force the intruder back out the way it came, Jessica’s eyes rolled back into her head and she came. </p><p>Hard.</p><p>Her shrieks and screams of pleasure were completely muted by the punishing shaft stuffing her windpipe but her body twitched and convulsed involuntarily as her high flew through her. Her body fought and struggled desperately against Chris but she was no match for his strength and he kept her pinned to his groin as she rode the waves of ecstasy that nearly drove her mad. Just as her peak ended and slowly came down and she felt as though she were about to pass out from lack of oxygen, Chris yanked her head back, removing his full length in one motion and returning her tiny, tight throat to its original intended shape.</p><p>Jessica immediately slumped forward, coughing and choking, gasping sweet air into her lungs. Chris, for his part, knelt beside her, holding her up and rubbing her back as she recovered. Jessica could feel his large hands gently massaging her formerly bulging neck and she shuddered with another mini flicker of pleasure from her climax. He unbuckled the ring gag and removed it from between her teeth, dropping it on the floor. Jessica was glad to be able to work some of the stiffness out of her jaw.</p><p>Once she was nearly fully recovered and breathing steadily, Chris grasped her by the leather collar and pulled her to her feet. Jessica felt him push her towards the bed and she found herself bent over the mattress with his hand between her shoulder blades, holding her down. She bit her bottom lip and made a halfhearted, playful attempt to break free which she knew just resulted in her wiggling her ass tantalizingly back and forth for Chris. The tempting sight worked and Chris untied the strings on her bikini bottoms, letting them fall away uselessly and exposing her flushed and soaked pussy.<br/>
Keeping his toy in place with one arm, he guided his rigid cock to her entrance. He began to slowly rub the tip of his tool up and down her slick lips, refraining from penetrating her. Jessica gasped as she felt his dick connect with her and groaned as he continually dragged against her lips. Her anticipation of the penetration was building along with the sensations as her sensitive folds were teased. She whined and squirmed, trying to wiggle her way back onto her husband’s shaft, but he held her firm and continued to deny her. It wasn’t long before she was a panting, moaning, shuddering mess, working towards another orgasm.</p><p>Feeling Jessica trembling and twitching beneath him, Chris smiled and decided to relieve her torment. Setting his feet, he seized her hip and drove himself into her, sheathing himself deep within her in one stroke. Jessica screamed in pleasure as she felt herself being split wide open by her husband’s massively swollen length. Her tight hole squeezed onto him as she moaned with abandon. His withdrawal from her caused every inch to rub against her walls again, making her shiver before he drew another cry from her when he rammed back in.</p><p>Chris seized Jessica’s hair, pulling her head up off the bed and quickly established a rhythm of pounding into her. A loud smack could be heard every time his hips collided with her curvy rear and sent her booty jiggling. Jessica simply laid there, her body limp, and took the fucking. Her lungs heaved and mind reeled, her system on overload. It was all she could do to keep her sanity as Chris ravaged her animalistically in an aggressive manner she had never experienced. On top of all that, she had been building towards a second peak for a while now and the cliff was coming up very soon.<br/>
“Fuuuuuuuck!” Jessica wailed, as her orgasm struck her head on.</p><p>Her arms strained involuntarily against the cuffs as she tried desperately to escape the nonstop pummeling her over-stimulated pussy was still receiving as she came. But Chris just grunted and held her tighter, embarking on an even stronger pace as Jessica thrashed beneath him.<br/>
Before she ended up passing out from sensory overload, Chris retreated from her clinging walls and gave his fucktoy some respite. Jessica’s thoughts were just swimming around, and she was gasping for breath. She yelped as she felt Chris’s hand come down on her right cheek, stinging her poor bottom that was sore from being clobbered by her husband’s hips.</p><p>He didn’t give his exhausted wife any time to rest though. He had one thing on his mind and that was sending his seed to her defenseless womb. With an arm wrapped around her slim waist, he slung petite figure into the center of the bed onto her back and followed right behind her. Climbing onto the mattress between her thighs, Chris put Jessica’s legs over his shoulders and leaned down to look right in her eyes.</p><p>“I hope you’re ready, little lady,” he warned. “because I’m about to do exactly what your shirt says to do.”</p><p>Jessica nodded weakly and wiggled her rear nervously beneath him. She was now folded in half like a lawn chair with Chris’s strong torso completely covering her and holding her in place. One of his hands found its way up to her neck to grasp her by the throat gently, yet firmly. The other took a strong hold of her side, further immobilizing her.</p><p>“Well, I’ve got you ‘pinned down’” he said, nonchalantly, “Time to ‘knock you up’”</p><p>At the conclusion of the sentence, Chris dropped his hips, spearing Jessica with his cock head and sliding himself into her in on continuous motion. Jessica was once again split in half by her husband’s monster shaft as he buried himself in her instantaneously. The might of the impact against her forced the air out of her chest and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She finally managed to regain some oxygen as Chris pulled out, lifting some of his weight off her momentarily only to drop himself back into her tight, warm hole again.</p><p>Jessica could feel her mind glazing over as Chris absolutely dominated her in a classic mating press position that allowed him to get perfect leverage to drill into his wife’s tiny opening with incredible force repeatedly. She was losing control of her vocal emissions, letting out shrill shrieks and moans with every ass-jiggling impact. As she let out a scream on a particularly deep thrust, she felt Chris’s hand around her throat tighten, cutting off her air supply and silencing her. Her eyes widened and met his as they held contact with her. Still constricting her little neck in his grip, Chris leaned down and brought his face to hers.</p><p>Jessica felt Chris’s weight shift, further up on her, pinning her ankles to the mattress on either side of her head before his lips captured hers in a breathless and passionate kiss. He dominated her mouth as he kept fucking her into the bed. Jessica weakly returned the kiss but she was rapidly running out of air. Finally, though, his grip loosened on her throat and she gasped in breaths when he broke their oral embrace.</p><p>Jessica was running toward a third orgasm and she knew Chris wasn’t that far off either. She could feel him swelling within her tight embrace and his muscles were beginning to twitch and shake with the impending release. This was it. He was going to cum inside her, no condom, no protection. Nothing to protect her fertile egg from his virile sperm. He was going to put a baby in her and there was nothing she could do about it.</p><p>Jessica’s mind was getting fucked. The electric pleasure and intensity was steadily driving her crazy and she knew it but she didn’t care anymore. She was too close to another climax to give a damn about something as useless as her sanity.</p><p>“Oh my goooood!” she yelled out, “Cum in me, Chris! Fill me up! Knock me up! Please knock me up, Chris!”</p><p>Chris was grunting and his thrusts were more erratic than ever. Jessica could feel that his shaft and balls were swollen to epic proportions, ready to do what nature had intended and impregnate her silly slut self.</p><p>“Put a baby in me, Chris.” She begged, panting. “Pleeeease put a baby in me.”</p><p>Chris could hold on no longer. With a roar, he dropped his weight onto his elfin wife and hilted himself as deep as was physically possible, letting loose the floodgates. Jessica’s eyes rolled back into her skull as she felt her lover’s cock smash into her cervix, hitting deeper than she had ever been fucked before. As soon as she felt the first jet of cum strike her vulnerable depths, she shivered and came with a vengeance. Her thoughts went blank as the climax smacked her full force. Her little frame shuddered and shook with every shot of potent splooge that flooded her fertile womb.</p><p>“Oh my fucking fuuuuck!” she moaned. “You’re impregnating meeeee!”</p><p>Her muscles struggled and thrashed, instinctually fighting to escape the crippling pleasure but she was no match for Chris’s breeding frenzied strength. He wrapped her tight within his arms and kept her well and pinned, just like her shirt said, as he pumped her tight, hot hole to bursting. As he came down from his high and his cock finished spurting out the last few streams of jizz, he caught his breath and stayed still. Cupping his wife’s dazed and stupefied face in his hands, he laid soft kissed on her forehead and cheeks as she continued to ride out her orgasm. He smiled as he watched her pant and gasp adorably, her eyes rolled back. She had never looked more beautiful to him.</p><p>Jessica thought hours must have passed before she came back to reality, but when her mind cleared, she was still wrapped in Chris’s loving embrace, pinned beneath him. His cock was still in her and stretching her twitching walls as he slowly deflated. She couldn’t believe how much he had cum. She had never been so full in her entire life. It felt like a gallon of jizz had been pumped into her tiny pussy. She went to stretch and free herself from underneath him but Chris growled and tightened his embrace as he felt her move. She looked at him quizzically.</p><p>“I’m keeping you right where you are for now, girl.” He answered. “I wanna make sure all that cum does its job and gets your ass good and pregnant.”</p><p>Jessica rolled her eyes and smiled but she stopped moving and just relaxed in his arms as he nuzzled his face against hers. Eventually, they<br/>
disengaged their sweaty clinch and Chris uncuffed her. When she went to remove her collar, however, he stopped her.</p><p>“Keep it on, Jess.” He said, with a sly smile. “I think it looks cute. I like having you as my pet.”</p><p>Jessica blushed and shook her head, trying her best to contain a grin, but she left it on. She pulled on her booty shorts to keep from leaking cum all over and stretched out on the bed as Chris hopped into the shower. A short nap later, she awoke covered in a blanket that Chris must have pulled over her and headed into the bathroom to shower as well. She could hear the TV playing the late game down in the living room. She felt good after her shower but she was still exhausted so she threw on some pajamas and was asleep within minutes.</p><p>Jessica woke warm and well rested. As her grogginess faded, she realized she was encompassed in Chris’s embrace. He must have come to bed after the game ended and slipped in the bed behind her without her waking. She sighed and pressed back into his soft, warm chest, enjoying his comfortable embrace for a few more minutes before she carefully extricated herself from his arms and padded downstairs to get some coffee. As she waited for the machine to brew her a cup, she heard her phone buzzing on the counter and saw it was Chelsea.</p><p>“Hey, Chelsea.” She answered the phone.</p><p>“Jeez, I’ve been calling you all morning.” Chelsea’s voice came over the phone.</p><p>“Sorry, I slept late.” Jessica yawned. “I had a long day.”</p><p>“Oh, long day, huh? That’s right it was Chris’s birthday yesterday.” Chelsea remembered. “Did you do what I suggested?”</p><p>“I…yes.” Jessica admitted.</p><p>“Oh my god!” Chelsea squealed. “Do you think you’re pregnant?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m definitely pregnant.” Jessica said, remembering the liters of cum Chris had pumped into her.</p><p>“Yaaaay!” Chelsea squeaked, excitedly. “OMG, you’re gonna look so cute pregnant! I can’t wait to see your little tummy grow!”</p><p>Jessica’s cheeks grew warm at the thought of her belly swelling.</p><p>“Jesus, your tits are going to be enormous.” Chelsea whistled. “I mean, they’re already huge but now you’re gonna be producing milk and eventually breastfeeding. Better get a back brace, honey, ‘cause your boobs are gonna be bigger than your head! Anyways, I gotta go. We’re still meeting for coffee Wednesday so you can give me all the deets then. Bye, mommy!”</p><p>Jessica just sighed and shook her head at her friend as she put down the phone but she couldn’t stop thinking about everything Chelsea had said. As she sipped her coffee, she glanced down at her tight and toned belly, imaging it swelling and growing outward. A smile spread across her lips and her heart beat faster at the thought of it. She couldn’t wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>